Pretty Little Glee
by SantittanyShipper
Summary: Four 16-years-old believe their secrets are safe when their friend mysteriously vanishes. But the truth is just one text message away.
1. Trailer

_Preview of __Pretty Little Glee_

_Coming to __SantittanyShipper __'s profile July 22,2012 _

_What happens when Brittany Pierce goes missing? How does it feel when her 4 best friends Santana Lopez, Harmony, Rachel Berry and Sugar Motta feel about her disappearance? Brittany disappears when the girls have a sleepover in Sugar Motta's Barn-house. And what happens when the girls start getting messages from this mysterious 'B'? And what happens when they find her body.._

_Based on 'Pretty Little Liars' (With my own little twist)_

* * *

Characters list

Brittany Pierce - Alison Di'Laurentis

Rachel Berry - Aria Montgomery

Quinn Fabray - Hanna Marin

Sugar Motta - Spencer Hastings

Santana Lopez - Emily Fields

Noah Puckerman- Caleb Rivers

Finn Hudson - Ezra Fitz

Tina Cohen Chang - Mona Vanderwall

Rory Flanagan- Toby Cavanaugh

William Shuescter - Bryon Montgomery

Shelby Corcoran - Ella Montgomery

Emma Pillsbury - Meredith Sorenson

Holly Holliday - Elizabeth

Missy Gunderson - Melissa Hastings

Jesse St. James - Noel Kahn

Sue Sylvester - Dr. Anne Sullivan

April Rhodes - Ashley Marin

Carl Howell - Wayne Fields

Artie Abrahams - Mike Montgomery

Sam Evans - Sean Ackard

Cooper Anderson - Jason Di'Laurentis

Judy Fabray - Jessica Di'Laurentis

Russel Fabray - Peter Hastings

Maribel Lopez - Veronica Hastings

Mike Chang - Lucas Gottesman

*Please note I did not get all Main Characters as they don't fit the description of some PLL characters.

*Another note , there is not many characters on Glee so im using some PLL characters for example ; Jenna, Ian , Wren , Tom, Garret, Isabel, Maya, Samara, Paige , ect. So if you don't see a Glee character under the description they probably don't fit or I ran out of characters.

* * *

Secrets

The 5 Girls (Brittany, Rachel, Sugar, Harmony and Santana) - Blinded Jenna with a firework

Quinn- Was fat when she knew Brittany and threw up to look as skinny as her and her mother stole money from the bank since they were losing money.

Rachel - Brittany and Rachel caught her father (William) cheating on her mother (Shelby) with Emma and promised not to tell her mother. Has a relationship with her teacher ; Finn.

Sugar - kissed her sisters (Missy) 2 boyfriends. (Wren & Ian)

Santana - Is a lesbian and kissed Brittany but is dating Ben to keep her sexuality in secret.

Brittany - Was hated by many and a very disturbing secret.

Tina - was a geek when she knew Brittany and was bullied by the girls.

Ian - did not kill Brittany

Maya - smokes weed

William - is cheating on Shelby with Emma.

April - stole from the bank (where she works) since she was losing money when her ex- husband left her for Isabel.

Noah- hacks into computer systems

Melissa - hated Brittany and sent her threatening texts.

Finn - in a relationship with one of his students , Rachel.

Sue - knows who A is.

Cooper, Garrett and Ian- filmed the girls of Rosewood and are apart of the NAT club.

Cooper - Russel is his biological father.

Russel - Cooper is his biological son.

Artie - steals from houses.

* * *

Friendships

Quinn and Tina became best friends after Brittany disappeared

Quinn and Rachel are good friends because of Brittany

Quinn and Sugar are good friends because of Brittany

Quinn and Santana are good friends because of Brittany

Quinn, Santana, Rachel and Sugar- Best friends because of Brittany.

Quinn and Brittany- Brittany and Quinn were best friends but Brittany ofter called her Hefty-Quinn cause she was fat.

Rachel and Holden good friends

Rachel and Sugar good friends because of Brittany

Rachel and Santana good friends because of Brittany

Rachel and Brittany - were best friends and Brittany knew that Rachel's dad was cheating.

Sugar and Santana good friends because of Brittany

Sugar and Brittany - were good friends but were in comptition with each other and Brittany knew Sugar kissed Missy's boyfriend , Ian.

Santana and Rory good friends because they are lab partners

Santana and Samara friends

Santana and Nate - friends because of Maya's death.

Santana and Brittany were best friends and had a different relationships then the others girls did. Kissed twice and Santana was in love with Brittany and still is. Brittany has appeared to love her back at times.

* * *

Relationships

Quinn and Sam - ex-boyfriend; - dated but broke up because she tried to take his virginity but he was in V club , and because she kept dancing with Mike at the dance when A thrented her to.

Quinn and Noah - ex-boyfriend; - In love; Dated but broke up because she wouldn't tell him about B.

Rachel and Finn- boyfriend; In love; - are in a relationship , Finn is her ex-teacher and Rachel is his ex-student. They are open about their relationship now.

Rachel and Jesse - ex-boyfriend ; - dated , Rachel dated him to make Finn jealous.

Rachel and Holden - fake ; - went on fake dates to go out with Finn since her parents didn't approve.

Rachel and Cooper - affair ; kissed

Sugar and Rory- Boyfriend ; In love; - dating and broke up once but got back together.

Sugar and Ian - affair; kissed

Sugar and Wren - affair; kissed

Santana and Ben - ex-boyfriend; -dated but broke up when he tried to rape her.

Santana and Maya - ex-girlfriend; - dated but broke up when her Pam didn't approve of Santana's sexuality. But got back together when Pam finally approved after Maya came back from dentition camp and broke up when Maya died.

Santana and Samara - ex-girlfriend; - broke up whenever Zoey told Samara , Santana had asked Zoey for her number and Santana did it because B threatened her to.

Santana and Paige - ex-girlfriend; - broke up when Santana started seeing Samara , because Paige wouldn't come out of the closet.

Santana and Brittany - kissed twice; - Santana found out she was a lesbian because of Brittany and after Brittany died she was devasted but Brittany appeared once when was supposed to be dead and they kissed.

Brittany and Ian - Ex-boyfriend ; - were in a secret relationship

Brittany and Santana - kissed and has seemed to have loved her back even though she has denied it.

* * *

"_Never trust a pretty girl , with an ugly secret"_


	2. Pilot

Pretty little Glee

Four 16 years old think their secrets are forever safe whenever their friend mysteriously disappears. But the truth may be 1 text message away. -B

The 5 girls Brittany Pierce, Rachel Berry, Sugar Motta, Quinn Fabray, and Santana Lopez were having a sleepover in Sugar's barn house since her sister Missy was out of the barn for the night with her boyfriend Ian.

The lights went out

"Brittany?" asked Sugar "Where are you?"

"Boo" Brittany popped out obviously wanting to scare them and turned the lights back on "Did I scare ya'll?"

All the girls jumped when Brittany popped out.

"Don't ever do that again." said Santana "I was worried"

"Friends keep secrets, that's what makes us so close" said Brittany

Brittany laughed and walked over to Santana "No, I would never leave. At least not _now"_

Brittany handed all the girls a red cup. "I got us drinks"

"What is it?" asked Rachel, looking down in her cup and smiling.

"Don't ask just drink" said Brittany.

The girls all took a sip from their cups and soon chugged the whole thing down after a couple minutes everyone was out but Brittany and Sugar. Rachel slowly woke up and so did Quinn and Santana. They all noticed that Sugar and Brittany were missing.

"Where are they" asked Rachel slowly getting up from the couch.

"I don't know." said Santana looking scared.

Sugar ran in. "Guys" she said trying to catch her breath.

"What?" each girl said at the same time

"Where's Britt?" asked Santana looking around expecting her to pull another prank but she never appeared.

"It's Brittany!" said Sugar catching her breath

"What happened?" asked Quinn concerned

"I cant find her , and I think I heard a scream" Spencer said finally catching her breath.

The four girls looked at each other horrified, Brittany was missing? They all expected her to jump out and say "gotcha, I cant believe you guys actually fell for that. That it would be a prank and they would all laugh it off. But that's not what happened, no. That's not what happened at all.

1 year later

"I cant believe we came back to Lima" said Rachel, her parents William and Shelby and her brother Artie had gone to Iceland after Brittany's disappearance to escape all the crazy of Lima and now they were back. Rachel looked back out the window and sighed. It felt like nothing had changed. Signs with Brittany's picture on it that said 'Missing Girl; Brittany Pierce; 15 years old when disappeared." She wondered how her ex-best friends were doing and if maybe by some chance they became close again. But that was a long shot they didn't speak after Brittany's disappearance.

They finally got to their house and unpacked. Rachel hated Lima and loved Iceland. If she could she would move back.

"I'm trying out for lacrosse today" said Artie to his mom Shelby

"To bad you don't have a ride" said Shelby

"Ill take him" offered Rachel.

"Thanks Rachel, let me go change" said Artie and he ran up the stairs and was down in 1 minute in his Lacrosse outfit "Ready"

Rachel grabbed the keys and headed for the car with Artie.

"What are you going to do while im at lacrosse?" asked Artie

"Try some bar around town." said Rachel keeping her eyes on the road

Silence again

They pulled up to the field and Rachel said her goodbyes and parked there and went to the bar across the street. Before walking in she saw a newspaper stand with Brittany's picture on it that read "Still Missing".

She sighed then walked in. She spotted a cute guy at the bar and took a seat by him.

"Well hello there" he said

"Hey I'm Rachel" she told him

"Finn" he answered

She smiled "nice. Are you from around here?"

"Yeah I graduated from Hollis last year, I teach English" he added

She nodded and smiled at him "English? Nice."

"Yeah what about you?" asked Finn

"Oh I love English Literature." said Rachel

"What are you studying in school?" asked Finn

"English" she answered. That was a lie but he was cute and she needed something mutual to get by.

Before she knew it they were in a bathroom making out. With her on top of the sink counter and Finn kissing her hard.

"I have to go pick up my brother" she whispered and left. She liked him.

Quinn looked over at the jewelry and then at the sunglasses. "Can I try those on?" she asked pointing to a pair of Gauche sunglasses. The salesman handed it to her and she examined herself in the mirror and fixed her hair. Perfect.

"You look great" Tina says standing behind her. "You should so get those" she said winking. Quinn knew what she meant. Tina and Quinn had became Lima's 'It Girls' after Brittany's disappearance. Tina used to be picked on by Brittany and her group , and Quinn thought she deserved more then that. Their friendship rose when they tried out for the cheer leading squad together and didn't get in because the Cheer Leading coach told them they were to fat. Ever since that day they vowed to become skinner. And they did, but Quinn had a secret. She threw up to become skinner and not even Tina knew that. Ever since that day they have became insurable. After they became skinner they didn't tried out for Cheerleading and agreed that its for losers with low self esteem. Tina and Quinn usually spent their days going to the mall and going into every store and stealing whatever they could get there hands on.

"Can I try on that scarff?" asked Tina pointing to the scarf in the display window. The salesman put it around her neck for her. "Thank you." other people started to fill the counter so they went over to clothes.

Quinn silently went to a rack of clothes and looked through it.

"Hey Quinn." said Sugar, it had been a year since Quinn had talked to any of the other girls and for the first time in a long time she was happy to be near her ex-best friends.

"Oh hey Sugar." said Quinn smiling at her and she took off the sunglasses.

"Can you believe its been a year?" asked Sugar

"No, I still think this is just normal Britt messing with us." said Quinn frowning a bit wanting to get the topic off Brittany. "Nice uh- blazer"

"thanks, well I have to go. I have this big prep assignment I have to study for"

"don't wear yourself out" said Quinn, Sugar was the perfect daughter. She got straight A's and was the highest ranking student in the whole entire school.

Sugar smiled at her and left the store.

"Why were you talking to her?" asked Tina walking up behind her.

"Its nothing." said Quinn and turned back around. Her and Tina walked out of the store. A police came running after her.

"Hey miss?" asked the Police officer

Quinn froze, she could of sworn she had got caught.

"You forgot your purse" he said and handed Quinn her purse. Quinn's heartbeat slowly went back to normal, she took her purse and smiled. "Thank you" said Quinn smiling. The police officer walked away.

"That was close, I thought you got caught" said Tina linking arms with her.

"Yeah, me too." said Quinn and accepted Tina's arm.

William was dropping Rachel off at school for her first day and he turned to her.

"I love your mother and I made a mistake and I promise I wont repeat it" William said

Flashback -

Rachel and Brittany were walking arm in arm down the sidewalk and were giggling with their frozen yogurt and switched.

"BRITTANY" screamed Tina with her plaid skirts and glasses. The then geek Tina.

"Speaking of dorks" Brittany snorted "come on" she grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her into a driveway while they giggled with each other.

Brittany looked at the car in the driveway. "Oh my God isn't that your dad?" asked Brittany.

Rachel looked into the back window of the car and saw her dad kissing another woman who was not her mom, her smile changed quickly to a horrified look. Her father saw her and the girl with him turned to look at what he was looking at. Rachel walked away with Brittany with tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Brittany

She snapped out of it and got out of the car and said "Bye" she walked up to the school she knew so well.

"Rachel?" asked a familiar voice.

She turned around and saw none other then Santana Lopez. They hugged each other.

"Hey Santana." said Rachel smiling.

"You're back!" said Santana "I missed you."

"Me too." said Rachel

"I should go ahead and tell you none of the girls talk anymore after you know what happened" said Santana referring to Brittany's disappearance.

"I've kind of noticed" said Rachel shrugging.

A blonde beautiful, flawless, size 1 girl walked by laughing with a brunette with the same size 1 figure and same beautiful and flawless features.

"That's Quinn and Tina" said Santana reading Rachel's face.

"Quinn? Tina? What happened to them? And their friends?" asked Rachel so many questions popped up in her head.

"Yeah they became Lima's 'It girls'. They became best friends" said Santana shrugging. "I'll see you later" said Emily and she walked away.

In class

Rachel walked into the class while a new teacher was writing "Mr. Hudson" on the board in big letters. "Okay everyone turn to page 151" he said still facing the board. Rachel got out her book and flipped to the page.

"Holy Crap" said Mr. Hudson , everyone in the class turned to look at her while she was still flipping the pages and looked up and saw Finn the cute guy from the bar. She gasped. Her phone went off and she looked at a text message from an unknown number.

'_Maybe he fools around with students, just ask your dad. -B'_

Rachel looked around the room and saw no one on there cell phones. She looked at the signature. -B as in …. Brittany. She gasped.

"Rachel is back" said Santana to her mother Pam.

"Wasn't she the friend of yours with the blue streak in her hair?" asked her mother

"Uhm yeah but she doesn't have it anymore." said Santana. Her mother was very controlling and sometimes judgemental.

"Listen, we got new neighbors that just moved in the Pierce household , can you take this gift basket. There's a girl your age, who recently moved in." said Pam handing a gift basket over to Santana

"A family moved into the Pierce's house?" Santana asked shocked and mad. The Pierce family moved ever since the disappearance of Brittany to forget about what happened.

"Yes, I know its hard for you. But just be friendly" said Pam and went into the kitchen.

Santana walked to the Pierces' house. Well their old house. And knocked on the door. A girl about Santana's age answered.

"Hi I'm Santana, I came to drop off a gift basket." said Santana smiling at the girl

"I'm Maya and come in." Maya said opening the door wider. Santana put the gift basket on the counter tops in the kitchen she knew so well from sleepovers with Brittany.

"uh-thanks." said Santana while she looked around, this used to be where Brittany lived.

"we're still moving boxes, if you want to help?"

Santana grabbed a box and took it up to Brittany's room. Well used to be its not Maya's.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" asked Maya

"Yeah his name is Ben. What about you?" asked Santana she felt weriod talking about boys. Ben's her boyfriend that she's had for a while. He's a swimmer, she's a swimmer. One of the girls on the team told them they would be cute together. So she tried it.

"Yeah his name is Justin. We're in a long distance relationship" said Maya and she pulled out some weed.

"Woah, wont you get in trouble?" asked Santana

"Relax my parents are out." said Maya "You want to try?" she said gesturing toward the weed.

"Uh- sure." said Santana taking some from Maya. She started to cough.

"Wow. First time?" asked Maya

"yeah." said Santana and gave it back to Maya. " I need to go"

"I'll walk you down there." said Maya getting up

"Sure" said Santana when they got outside they looked at each other funny and Maya pulled in and kissed Santana. They both laughed it off and Santana smiled at her and left. "Uh-bye."

"Hey Sugar." said Missy "I like what you've done with the barn. I hear you're moving in."

"Yeah." she said "I am." Missy had her Fiancée, Wren with her. He had a British accent and was totally cute.

"Nice. Well I should just let you know Wren and I are moving in." said Missy with a smirk on her face

Sugar was confused. "In the house?" she asked

"In the barn, Sugar" Said Missy. Sugar was upset " No you can't, I've been working on it for weeks. Mom and dad won't let you"

"I already talked to them and they agreed. Plus we will only be here a couple of months" said Missy hugging Wren and smirking at him. Sugar looks at Wren and he seems concerned for her.

Sugar looked at them disgusted. This is just typical Missy. She gets everything she wants because she is the better child. Everything Sugar does, Missy can do better. When Sugar gets A on one of her tests, Missy gets an A+ with extra credit. When Sugar gets a 4.0 average GPA, Missy happens to get into Penn state. Whenever Sugar gets the barn, Missy yanks it back to herself. They may be sisters but it was more like competition. Who was the best sister? Who could win more games in Tennis? Who could get more acceptance letters into a college? Who got the better grades? Who got the better grades on their SET?

Sugar walks out of her house to the porch and spots Wren, smoking.

"You know you should know better. You are a medical student and smoking is very rapid for you lungs" said Sugar smirking at him. "But I'm guessing Missy knows right?" she asked titling her head a little bit. If there was one thing for sure Sugar was good at games. The cracking Missy game.

"Between you and me, Missy doesn't know." he said winking at her in a British accent that was almost to much to bear. Sugar smirked. Then she felt a pain in her back.

"Ouch." said Sugar feeling her back.

"Are you okay?" asked Wren, looking more concerned for her then he looked earlier.

"I'm fine just field hockey hurts like crazy." added Sugar rubbing her back

"Here let me help." Wren said and he got behind her and gently massaged the cores of her back.

"You know you're the first boyfriend of Missy's that I've actually liked. Well.. Almost."

All of a sudden Missy stormed out of the barn and Sugar and Wren parted fast." I need help with something Wren" he caught up with Missy and followed her into the barn. Sugar sighed.

The next day at school

Rachel walks into Finn's classroom alone.

"Can we talk?" asked Rachel looking at Finn who was pretending that he didn't see her walk in.

"What's there to talk about you led me on." said Finn still not looking at Rachel. "And I'm not prepared to be in a relationship with a student."

" I know you felt something between us." said Rachel demanding.

"I'm your teacher." stated Finn.

"I know its not just me. I know you feel that this is right for us to." and with that she left. Finn finally looked up and saw her leave and sighed.

Maya and Santana were going for a walk and discussing the disappearance of Brittany.

"So she was your friend?" asked Maya looking at Santana with her hands in her pockets.

"My best friend. I still feel like she's you know.. Messing with me. That'll she'll come back and make fun of me and everyone else that we feel for it. Another part of me feels like she's really gone." said Santana looking down at the ground.

They got to the curb of Maya's house and Santana saw a dumpster putting belongings of Brittany in the dumpster. Santana looked wanting to stop them and say 'Brittany will come back and she's going to want this stuff. Please don't do this.'

The next day

Santana had just came out of swimming class but had nothing but a towel around her figure and her wet hair. She opened her swimming locker and a note fell out, she looked around then bent down to pick it up. She read what is said.

'_Hey San, I've been replaced. Looks like you've found another friend to kiss -B'_

Santana looked at the signature _-B._ Could it be? No.

Nearby Sugar changed into her field hockey uniform and caught Santana looking into space, she knew Santana well to know when something was wrong she walked over to Santana.

"Hey San, everything alright." as she darted her eyes to the note and back to Santana.

"Uh yeah, everything's fine." said Santana and closed the note furiously and jammed it into her locked and went to the showers.

Sugar was in her room. She looked out her window and saw Missy and Wren kissing. Gross. An email popped up on her laptop screen.

'_Poor Sugar always wants Missy's boyfriends. Remember if you kiss, I tell.-B'_

Sugar looked around the room. Mortified. How? Why? Then she looked at the letter again. And the signature. _-B_

*FlashBack*

Sugar flashbacks to when Missy was dating her then boyfriend Ian Thomas. She had been standing in the kitchen with Quinn and Brittany, when Ian and Melissa walked in.

"Hey Sugar, don't you want to tell Missy something?" asked Brittany smirking at Sugar.

"What do you want to tell me, Sugar?" asked Missy

"Nothing, Brittany got confused." said Sugar and Melissa and Ian left the house. "You, me. Lets talk outside. Now"

"Okay" said Brittany smirking at Sugar and followed her. All the girls were afraid to talk back to Brittany, because Brittany was tough. Expect for Sugar. Sugar and Brittany were like in competition.

"If you could easily tell Missy about that. Then I can easily tell everyone about _The Jenna Thing._" said Spencer. Suddenly Brittany's smirked turned into a frown.

"Don't you remember, you were there that night to, Sugar. So if you tell, you're going down with me." Brittany said gritting her teeth at Sugar and walked back into the house. Leaving Sugar stunned.

*Flashback ends*

Sugar looks out the window. And has the strangest feeling she's being stalked. She looks into the Pierce's house. Sugar and Brittany were neighbors and their bedrooms windows faced each others. She caught a glimpse of blonde hair in the window. Which was odd because the new neighbors were black.

"Brittany." said Sugar and she gasped.

Quinn heard a knock on the door and got up from the couch and went to the door to open it. She opened the door and saw a cop.

"Quinn Fabray?" the cop asked, looking at her.

"Yes." said Quinn. Was this about shoplifting?

"I'm afraid you will have to come to the department with me." said the cop

"What for?" asked Quinn acting innocent.

"Shoplifting. Don't deny it. We caught you on surveillance camera stealing a pair of sunglasses at a local mall." The cop said and Quinn looked down. "Is your mom home?" asked the cop.

"Yeah." said Quinn. "Mom." she yelled.

April walked to the front door and looked at the cop and Quinn. "What's going on?" the cop explained everything and took Quinn to the Police Department. At the Police Department she so nervous she almost starts munching on candy corn, but remembers, that if she did she would have to throw up. Quinn's phone goes off and she opens it from '_Unknown'_

'_Be careful Quinn, I hear prison food makes you fat. -B'_. Quinn gasps the only person who could've sent this was.. Brittany. Quinn's mom was in the office with the police officer and they let her go. She got up and left with her mother and heard sirens all over town. What was going on?

Ambulance are all over the town. Santana noticed. They went to Maya's house. Santana ran to Maya's house thinking something bad happened to her and when she got to the front steps of the house.

"Maya what's going on?" asked Santana looking around.

"They found your friend." said Maya looking worried at Santana.

"I knew she would come back. Where is she at?" asked Santana

"No, Santana. They found her body." said Maya

Santana felt like her whole heart had been shattered. Brittany's body. Found? Suddenly the ambulance came by with a cradle. No. She's not gone. Maya is lying. That's not Brittany. Brittany Is alive she can feel it. Her life felt like it was spinning out of control.

Santana, Sugar, Quinn and Rachel all watch the scene together and walk toward each other. Santana with tears in her eyes.

"So she's really gone?" asked Sugar.

"I don't think so." said Quinn, all the girls looked devastated. All of them thought Brittany would be alive. Santana was more torn up then any of them though.

The Next Day.

A funeral in Brittany's honor is held in Lima. The 4 liars all sit together at the ceremony. And are greeted by Judy Pierce. She demands they all sit together in the front row surrounded by hundreds.

"Poor Britt" said Rachel

"Can you believe what a scene this is?" asked Quinn

"She would have loved it." added Santana

"Popular in life and death." said Sugar

Before the church ceremony

"I'm sorry for your loss" said Finn to Rachel. She gives him a soft kiss and turns around and leaves. Finn grabs her waist and kisses her with force

"Have you gotten weird messages lately? Asked Quinn wanting to see if this was happening to her friends also.

"From _B_?" asked Sugar

"I have" said Rachel adding to the conversation

"So did I" said Santana.

"What did ya's texts say?" asked Quinn

"I can't say only Brittany knew." said Sugar

"Yeah, I cant really say either." said Rachel

"Me either, im not ready for that type of public announcement." said Santana

None of the girls knew that all the other girls had big secrets to. They were supposed to be friends right? So they all had secrets only Brittany knew.

"She's gone but she's everywhere." said Sugar

They all look behind them and they see a familiar girl.

"Is that?" asked Rachel

"Jenna?" asked Sugar

"Why is she here?" asked Quinn

"I don't know." said Santana

-After the ceremony-

The 4 girls are standing by a tree out by the church talking.

"Hey girls, I'm officer Wilden." said the cop Quinn met last night and she looked down. " I wanted to inform you that this case is no longer a missing person case, its not a murder mystery."

"You think someone murdered Brittany?" asked Santana, stunned

" I think anything is possible." said Officer Wilden. He handed them his card "if anything refreshes your memory of that night call me"

"We already told you everything when you interviewed us." said Sugar mad.

Officer Wilden left with that. The girls phones all rang at the same time and they opened a message from -B

"_**I'm still**_" Said Quinn

"_**Here**_" Said Rachel

"_**Bitches**_" said Sugar

"_**And I know everything**_" said Santana

They all said the last line at the same time _**"-B"**_


End file.
